


look at me with love

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Post-Canon, Post-Coital, spoilers for Leonie and Ignatz' paired ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Leonie and Ignatz take some time for themselves while they travel.





	look at me with love

**Author's Note:**

> am I the first one to write for this ship (or at least that ship tag)? oh my, what a responsibility!
> 
> the next few days will be kinda loopy, please wish me luck.
> 
> day 7 pairing: leonie/ignatz  
day 7 kink: nude modelling/drawing

Though Ignatz was no feeble lover, Leonie occasionally felt lust burn through her body even after they had finished fucking. It wasn’t dissatisfaction, for the most part. Ignatz had become a passionate student in the study of Leonie’s body, and it only took some practice for him to discover the best ways to bring her to the heights of pleasure. He’d even taken to teasing her, driving her towards and orgasm and easing away before she could finish. The resulting climax was all the better for it.

No, it was simple insatiability that drove Leonie. So it was that night. They were in Albinea and waiting for the end of the spring thaw. It was still too cold for camping, so they waited at an inn, paying for their stay with odd jobs and Ignatz’ exquisite art. Their room was pleasant enough. A small wood-burning stove kept them warm and while they left it open the flame gave them enough light to have sex to. 

When they were finished Ignatz stood to tidy himself and close the stove, only to freeze. Leonie sighed fondly. This happened sometimes, when they had sex. Either Ignatz would quickly fall asleep, or he would be filled with artistic energy and begin sketching. She watched as Ignatz found a loose piece of paper and his charcoal pencil and sat… on the floor. “Don’t move,” he said suddenly.

Leonie froze and considered her position. She was laying on her side, leaning her head on her hand so she could better see Ignatz on the floor. She didn’t feel especially elegant or pretty, but then she wasn’t the artist. She wanted to oblige him, especially in something as important to him as his art. But she also had the itch of insatiability between her legs. 

She made her decision quickly, before Ignatz could lay too many lines on his page. Leonie let her free hand fall between her legs and began the careful work of massaging her clit. 

“Oh!” gasped Ignatz when he looked up at her. He started to blush, which was silly and charming enough that Leonie had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

“Keep drawing,” she urged. “I’ll take care of this.” And bless him, Ignatz resumed his drawing immediately. Leonie watched him work, letting muscle memory take over her fingers. She could feel the warmth building in a familiar pattern, though now she could feel a burst of pleasure each time Ignatz brought his gaze up to examine her. To be considered so thoroughly, examined and found satisfactory, was turning Leonie on more than she could have guessed. 

She worked her fingers harder, chasing those bursts of pleasure eagerly. She had to bite her lip to keep moans from bubbling up her throat. Ignatz was looking a little more hot and bothered as well, though he was already spent for the night. When his eyes lingered on her hips and between her legs a groan seemed to roll out of Leonie’s chest. 

Well-practiced in the art of masturbation, Leonie sent herself into her final orgasm of the night as Ignatz studied her breasts. She trembled and sighed and relaxed into the mattress, watching as Ignatz put some final flourishes on the page. He put it away without showing her, and Leonie would have complained if exhaustion had not immediately brought her down. She would see it tomorrow, she was certain. Ignatz threw more wood in the stove and closed it, plunging the room in darkness. They fell asleep side-by-side, sharing yet more warmth under a single blanket. 

(A century later the sketch would be found by an art historian, an expert on the works of Ignatz Victor, and given the informal title “The Contented Bride”, but sadly neither Leonie or Ignatz were around to laugh about it.)


End file.
